Push
by ElvaHazel
Summary: Next generation of SeeD. What if everything didn't end as happily as we thought?
1. Intro

I struggled to open my eyes as florescent bulbs flashed to life above me. I wasn't sure of what day it was, nor could I remember the last time I felt sunlight run across my flesh. I struggled to push myself off the metal surface I had been laying on when two strong arms grabbed me, shoved me down and placed another form of metal across my wrists. Another push as my head makes contact with something hard. Good night.

"We have called upon you all today to be a part of a very special mission.."

A voice off in the distance sounded all too familiar to be ignored. A group of heavily armored men were leading me somewhere, but I could only guess where I would end up when their footsteps finally came to a halt.

"You will be assisted by someone who's reputation precedes her.."

Another shove forward and I felt the blindfold pulled from my eyes. I squinted, trying desperately to make out the figures standing before me. None were at all familiar at first glance. They were total strangers.. all except for one. And I never wished to see him again.

Squall Leonheart.


	2. Smile

I struggled to open my eyes as florescent bulbs flashed to life above me. I wasn't sure of what day it was, nor could I remember the last time I felt sunlight run across my flesh. I struggled to push myself off the metal surface I had been laying on when two strong arms grabbed me, shoved me down and placed another form of metal across my wrists. Another push as my head makes contact with something hard. Good night.

"We have called upon you all today to be a part of a very special mission.."

A voice off in the distance sounded all too familiar to be ignored. A group of heavily armored men were leading me somewhere, but I could only guess where I would end up when their footsteps finally came to a halt.

"You will be assisted by someone who's reputation precedes her.."

Another shove forward and I felt the blindfold pulled from my eyes. I squinted, trying desperately to make out the figures standing before me. None were at all familiar at first glance. They were total strangers.. all except for one. And I never wished to see him again.

Squall Leonheart.

"This is Kit. Some may know her as my daughter, some may not know her at all.."

Squall. The defender of Balamb, of SeeD, of all the world. A born leader. Strong, yet silent. Although older, you could still see he was good looking and physically fit enough to be the savior of the world. But what did he save exactly? Was it even worth saving at all? And at what cost?

_Go._

Kit took a slender step forward, giving a slight wave toward the group in front of her. Immediately a male approached and introduced himself. Vincent, the son of Seifer. It took years for him to shake off his father's shadow and emerge as his very own person, and a generally good person at that. "Hello, Kit. I'm Vincent, and I'll introduce you to the rest soon enough. I suspect you'll be joining us on our first mission?"

Kit, unsure of her situation, bit down a little too forcefully on her lower lip. A drop of blood began to make its way down her chin and as she tried to catch it, she realized her arms were bound by something. Vincent reached his hand up to brush it away but just before he made contact, Kit flinched from his touch.

"Don't. I'm fine. My arms?"

She looked to Squall as hatred poured from her eyes. He seemed unbothered and answered with ease, "It was a precautionary step. We could not be sure of how you would react once you had been released from your cell. In time, if you prove to me that you are mentally competent, I will free you." He turned his back, walking away from the gathering group of candidates. "If you don't, however, you will be sent back immediately." He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Ah, yes! Xu is handling your debriefing. Please assemble at the front gates by 1600 hours. And I wish you all the very best of luck."

The men behind Kit stormed away, following Squall back to his office on the third floor. Kit, sensing a chance to escape, began to walk toward the exit but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. Before she could do anything to stop him, Vincent had sliced through her handcuffs with his Gunblade.

"I don't know what purpose those were meant to serve.. just promise me you won't do anything stupid. I don't want to regret doing this." He released her arm and headed toward the dormitories.

"Umm.. hey! I'm supposed to show you where your room is. Your own personal tour guide, too! I'm Rae. It's a pleasure to meet ya, Kit." A tiny and cheerful girl approached as the rest of the group headed off with Vincent. "If you'll just follow me, I can teach you everything there is to know about Balamb! Some inside secrets, a little gossip.. maybe even more! This way!" She pointed ahead of us with more enthusiasm than you'd think possible in such a small person.


	3. Voices In Your Head

The two small-statured girls walked in stride until they came to the end of a long hallway. "Room 125. I'm just six doors down the hallway, so don't hesitate if you ever need anything. I'm usually in my room or library, if all else fails. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Rae skipped down the hallway, running into her own room and slamming the door behind her.

Grabbing her key card, Kit let herself into her new room. It was hardly more than a rectangular box with a single bed, desk and a window to let some natural light in. Kit plopped herself on the bed for a moment, taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and pulled on the white metal blinds, removing herself from the rest of the world for a time.

_So we're alone. _

"Mom, I don't.. I'm just so tired, can't I sleep now?" Closing her eyes again, she pressed her index fingers to her temples. "What would you have me do?"

_Look._

_Flashback_

"Squall?"

She could see the faces of her old friends, her comrades. He did not look to her for many moments and she began to think the worst.. He had chosen, hadn't he? I wasn't his path. He didn't choose me.

"I can't do this anymore.." His gunblade fell to the floor beside him, the chain and griever emblem landed at my feet. "I've lost count.. of all the people I have killed."

Rinoa stood from her throne, reaching out a slim, clawed hand to her one and only knight. "Squall.. I love you. Please don't give up on me.. Don't give up on us. I never meant to cause this. I never wanted to hurt you this way."

He fell to his knees, and reached his arms to the side, feeling around for his blade.

"Please don't." She pleaded once again, desperation and helplessness coating her every word.

He ran toward her, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry."

End of Flashback

"I know! I've seen this play out a million times. I know everything, mom. I can't change it.. I was only a child. I can't go back." She pleaded with the voice in her head, as she often did.

_He will do the same thing to you. They all will. I only want what is best for you.. I want to protect you from everything, everyone. Pain in its various forms._

"I am not your legacy. I will not avenge you! I have enough of my own problems without you whispering in my ears every time I close a door behind me. What will you have when I'm gone? Where will you go next? You'll have nothing!" She screamed as loud as she could, smashing her hands against her ears. Frantically, she opened her purse and searched for something. Grabbing the knife from her bag, she pressed the blade against her wrists. "Is this what you want?"

_Stop._

The voice lessened, and she gradually released her grip on the knife, placing it safely on her night table.

"Kit?" A familiar voice called from the other side of her room door.

With a sigh, she grabbed a bottle from her purse and swallowed a handful of pills. She relaxed against the stubborn mattress and closed her eyes.


	4. Born To Die

_Authors notes: Hello! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I will do my best to update at least once a week, depending on my course load and work schedule. Not all is as it seems and everything will be unveiled in time. Please keep reading to find out!_

"Vince!" Rae banged viciously on the door in front of her, gaining more than a few stares from students nearby. "Please, I need your help!"

The door swung clumsily open, a groggy looking Vincent leaned against the frame and yawned. "It's Kit. I heard something last night but thought nothing of it. Now she isn't answering her door and I don't know what to do.. I have a bad feeling, you know?" Rae flapped her arms around wildly, ending her final word with a stomp of her foot.

"Alright. One minute!" He headed back into his room, grabbed his gunblade and sheathed it to his hip. "Lead the way." Glancing to the right, he realized that Rae had already taken off without him. Sighing, he slammed the door behind him and sprinted after the sprite-like girl.

They didn't have to run very far, as Kit's room was fairly close to the male dormitories. Students were scattered throughout the hallways, presumably on their way to class or opting for a mental health day and heading to the training center instead. It was as if every face was aware of their mission to save Leonheart's girl, and none of them appeared to be sympathetic to her cause. Most of the students knew the story, or some variation of it, and remained fiercely loyal to Squall.

Rae pounded on Kit's door, then attempted to turn the knob once more with no avail. Vincent took his gunblade, pushing Rae to the side, and forced the blade into the locking mechanism. Sparks flew toward them for a moment, then the mechanism released the door with enough force to swing the door open halfway. A thick sort of dread poured out of the room, a gentle slap to the face for the both of them. Vincent took in an audibly deep breath and proceeded into the dark room, unsure of what he would find.

Rae headed immediately to the window and forced the blinds open as Vincent closed the door behind him. Sunlight flooded into the room, cascading onto the strikingly pale and deathly still girl. Vincent approached her bed, searching for any signs of injury on her translucent skin. At first glance he noticed lines across her arm and drew in a sharp breath. Rae, alerted by his noise, peered over at Kit and reached out a hand to caress the marks. They were only scars, but her skin was ice cold and somewhat clammy. Sliding her hand down to her pulse, she felt only a slight heart beat. She nodded at Vincent.

Kit's dark hair lay like ribbons around her, almost consuming her petite frame of about five foot two. Her eyelids were tightly closed, hiding her alarmingly bright green eyes. Her red lips were parted slightly, allowing small amounts of air to pass through. Vincent found himself entranced by her, despite the obvious chaos around them. He reached out a hand to brush away a strand of hair and then rested his hand on her bed. "Maybe she is the real snow white?" Rae joked nervously, pointing to an apple which was resting on her desk. "Shit. Or.." She noticed a bottle of pills and grabbed it, throwing it at Vince. "Do you know what these are? They were prescribed to her yesterday and there are like three of them left! What the hell do we do, Vince?"

"Sleeping pills.." He placed the pills in his pocket, stood from the bed and leaned down to carry Kit. "She's still breathing, which is all we could hope for. We have to take her to the infirmary. I'll stay to make sure that they don't send her away after this."

Rae nodded and followed after him. "Do you think she'll be okay in time for the SeeD exam tomorrow?"

"I hope so, for her sake."

Vincent placed her body on the first bed available in the infirmary. The doctor pushed herself from her desk and scrambled over toward them. "What has happened? How long has she been like this?" A nurse soon arrived after her and began to prepare an IV. "Well, does anyone know? Hello?"

"We found her like this just now.. Rae thinks she has been out all night. We found a nearly empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her bed. I have them with me."

"Alright, thank you. Just give me some space now, you hear? She will be fine." Dr. Tamaki ushered him out of the room and into a chair nearby.

Not a lot had changed about the place. It was white and cold, much like any other hospital. There weren't any patients today, allowing Kit to receive any and all of the care that she needs.

"And what are you doing here?"

Vincent noticeably stiffened in his chair at the sound of her voice. "I could ask you the same question, Kate. You look pretty healthy to me." The daughter of Quistis Trepe stood before him, and she was certainly nothing like her mother. The reputation she has earned may be as well spread, but not nearly as flattering to herself or to her family.

"Why, thank you! I don't think I've ever looked better, actually. I was training and got a little scraped up. I don't want to take any chances with our exam tomorrow. Can you blame me? Besides, maybe it's fate that I've run into you. You've never been far from my thoughts.." Kate leaned over, pressing her arms to her chest to enhance a figure which needed no help on its own.

"Vince, her pulse is increasing. She should be fine soon. You don't have to stay if you have other things to do.." The doctor motioned toward Kate, one eyebrow raised. "Feel free to check on her at any time. I can't have a party going on in my waiting room." Before she had even finished her sentence, Rae burst through the door and into Kate.

"Whoops!" Rae backed up slightly, providing some much needed room between the two girls. "Is she alright?"

"She will be fine. Let's just get out of here for a while. I could use some fresh air, anyway." He rose from his chair and headed out the door with some reluctance, looking back at the doctor once more for reassurance.

"Do you think she does this often? I noticed the marks on her arm.. and she doesn't exactly come from a happy background."

They walked through the long hallways until finally arriving at the front gates. The weather had turned from sunny skies to an impending storm. The usually active birds were mostly muted and there were few students willing to brave the forming clouds. "I don't know. We really don't know a thing about her yet. But I can't shake this feeling.. something I can't describe."


	5. Dangerous Girl

_Go._

"Where am I?"

_Look down._

Dollet. A soldier is sneaking up on Vincent from behind with his sword drawn. "What have you done?"

Kit leapt from the building without hesitation and formed a firm grip on her gunblade; the fall did not seem as terrifying as the thought of losing Vincent. She felt the sword slice through the young man - who appeared to be no more than eighteen years of age - and heard his final sounds which echoed loudly through the streets. The fall caused a sharp pain to course through her body beginning with her feet until spreading to her head, and with a jolt she fell clumsily to the ground.

"Kit.. Are you alright?" Vincent turned quickly around and dropped to his knees, hovering over his fallen friend. "I didn't see you.. or hear you.. how did you find us?"

"A thank you would suffice. I don't.. I haven't much else to say. My head hurts."

"Thank you." Vince chuckled, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What I meant to say was thank you."

Kit's pained frown quickly turned into a winced, fearful expression. "Maybe don't.. please." She stood for the first time since making impact with the cement ground, pausing mid-way to rest her hand on what appeared to be an injured ankle. "I'll be fine. What now?"

"You're just in time for the final mission! Making an entrance as always, eh?" Dan Dincht smiled brightly. A smile so much like his father's - it could stop traffic. "Let's get this started, people! We don't got all day."

"Hooray! I'm so glad you're alright, Kit. Let's do this!" Rae threw an arm up in triumph and ran off ahead of the rest of the group, scouting ahead for more soldiers. "Coast is clear! We have a time limit, ya know?! Important SeeD stuff! Let's get our butts in gear!"

The group weaved their way through enemy groups, picking them off as quickly as they could. Kit's ankle proved to be a larger problem than previously thought, but not one to quit, she pushed as hard as she could. Dan's quick reflexes resulted in smooth deflections from melee enemy attacks, while Rae swung and hit enemies out of reach with her bladed nunchuks.

Vince, finishing off his final enemy, rushed forward in order to beat the pre-set time limit. Distracted and with time ticking, another Dollet solider had approached him from an angle, gun raised and ready to fire. Brad reached for his sniper rifle, marked the dead man walking, and shot before Vincent even realized the seriousness of the situation. No enemies were in sight at the moment, and the rest of the gang had taken off ahead - waiting closely by the idling vessel.

Kit, Vince and Brad chased after the group ahead but were not entirely successful when Kit's worsening ankle forced her to stay several paces behind. "Just go on! I can't right now."

She slowed down even further -limping at this point - but pushed on as much as she could. She shuffled her feet along the sand, the shuffle turned to dragging and then..

Vincent quickly swooped in from behind and grabbed her, threw her in his arms, and continued on to their final meeting place just as the clock reached zero.

"Get on!" Kate squealed. "We don't have all day for this bullshit."

He jumped into the vessel and the heavy doors closed behind him.


	6. I Put A Spell On You (draft)

"Mr. Leonheart?" A calm and collected blonde called his name loudly, and entered his office. "Your daughter assisted the team today on their SeeD mission. We don't know.." She took a deep breath, "We don't know how she got there. Do you know..?"

He moved from the window and took a seat at this desk, eyes hidden under clenched hands.

"No, Tera.. I don't know." He slammed his right hand on the desk, disrupting some of his paperwork in the process. Tera quickly lunged into action and began to collect the documents, fearful of what would happen if she waited too long. After a moment, she opened her mouth once again, "Do you think Rinoa is communicating with her? Is there any chance of that.."

"Get out!" He roared loudly, pushing himself off the chair with haste. "GO!"

**Kit's POV**

_"Sweetie.." _

"Mom, please.. I'm trying to sleep. I've had quite the.."

_"I need you to go to the dance tonight."_

"You know I don't dance."

_"You sound just like your father.. the day we first met.."_

"I don't sound anything like him! And I don't do your bidding, either."

_"With so much speculation surrounding you, it would be wise to be seen out in public. You don't want everyone to hate you.. you'll need allies soon enough."_

"What do you mean?! What have I done to deserve enemies?"

And then suddenly a loud banging at my door..

"Kit! It's me, Rae. I've come to take you dress shopping! Wake up! Are you talking to someone in there? Ooo! Do you have a boyfriend in there?! You little minx!" I pulled the door open just as she finished her sentence. "I'm not really in the mood to go shopping."

_There. Quick. Concise._

I went to close the door in her face but she quickly latched onto my arm and pulled me out of the room instead, somewhat rudely, and certainly aggresively.

"Kit Leonheart, you're coming.. even if I have to drag you there myself!"


End file.
